Black Canary: Chaos
A regular Saturday night in Starling City finds Dinah Lance, the Black Canary, deal with a plot to crumble her world. '' Chapter One ''The streets of Starling City are brightly lit as the neon signs complement the starry night. Dinah Lance exits a bar. She’s wearing her classic leather jacket, but also jeans and a blue shirt. She was meant to be meeting Oliver Queen for a date, but he had apparently stood her up. Tired of waiting, Dinah decided to leave and head home. The drunken crowds had taken over the streets, attempting to wash away their sorrow and loneliness. When people from out of town saw the crowds, they’d ask people if it was a holiday. But getting drunk was just a regular Saturday night. '' ''Heading into a dark alley to leave the noise, Dinah could hear whimpers, protests and screaming coming from a woman. As quickly as possible Dinah round towards the noise, and found a woman being mugged by three thugs with knives. '' Thug 1: Leave babe. This ain’t any of your biz Dinah: Look pal, leave her alone. Thug 2: Get out of here Blondie. Dinah: Drunk. ''Dinah took off her jacket, and tossed it to the side. Dinah: Saturday Night’s Alright For Fighting. One of the thugs ran towards Dinah, but she grabbed his wrist and kicked him in the shin, followed by a punch to the jaw. She jumped on the wall, and then back flipped, kicking one of thugs. The final thug took out two knives, and ran towards Dinah. She ducked when he swinged one of the knifes at her, then she punched him in the stomach. Dinah picked up the stolen wallet, and gave it to the innocent woman. '' Dinah: Did they hurt you? Woman: T-they s, s, slammed me to, to the wall. ''Dinah went up to one of thugs, and then kicked them in the face. '' Dinah: Idiots. ''She turned to the woman. Dinah: Head back home, and don’t go back in these alley’s again, kay? Woman: O-okay. The woman ran back into the main road as Dinah grabbed one of the thugs by the collar. '' Dinah: Look pal, I know you’re working for a gang, so just tell me what they’re called and where I can find them. Thug: Why should I tell you, stupid b- ''Dinah punched the thug in the jaw. Dinah: Tell me! Thug: Okay, okay!The ringleader is Shiva! The assassin? She’s at the docks! ''Crap. Shiva was one of Dinah’s enemies, but also an equal of hers. They had been taught by the same mentor. But Shiva usually worked alone, why was she using mindless thugs to cause chaos? This one looked like he was about to pass out. She’d need to find more information elsewhere. Dinah punched the thug, knocking him out, and headed to her apartment. She went in full stealth mode, changing into a completely black outfit, complete with black contact lenses and a domino mask. She quickly checked her phone, and found one unheard message. From Ollie. She could listen to it later, she said to herself as she headed out to the Starling City docks. '' Category:DCJU